


Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall

by dark_shadow85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_shadow85/pseuds/dark_shadow85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both brothers are running on empty, it was just a matter of time before one of them fell.   Would they be able to put the pieces back together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: If you haven’t watched any of season 7 and don’t want to know what is happening, then don’t read this story. After watching the episode, I couldn’t help but wonder what happened as Sam continued driving down the road…this is my take on where they went next. Mostly a chance to have some hurt Sam and big brother Dean (it’s been so long, I just had to indulge). There are scenes from what happened to Sam in hell in here (see warnings), so it is not just a warm a fuzzy story. 
> 
> I’d also like to take this time to thank BellaGattino who not only provided me with the wonderful artwork, but did so in less than a week! This wonderful artist jumped in at the last minute and delivered, I bow to her talent. Please make sure you check out her work and leave her a comment while you’re there. (Artwork is on LJ at http://bellagattino.livejournal.com/7100.html)
> 
> A large thanks also goes to my betas dragonsblueeye and Steffs. They are responsible for not only correcting my typos but also to help the story flow. I couldn’t do this without them. Finally thank you to wendy and thehighwaywoman for once again doing a fantastic job with this years spn_j2_bigbang!

**Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall**

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put Humpty together again._

_Traditional English Nursery Rhyme_ **__**

**Chapter 1**

 

 

Sam continued to drive, his gaze continually diverting from the road to his too silent brother and then back again.  The only sound in the car was the thrum of the tires on blacktop and the occasional roar of the engine when Sam pressed harder on the pedal.  There was a time when the car would have been filled with Dean’s music and his brother would have been behind the wheel racing to get them to their next destination.

 

But not any more…  Lately Dean has been more than happy to let Sam take the lead on finding the hunts, getting them from point A to point B and generally handling things while his brother—well he continued to focus on all that seemed to matter to him.  Finding Dick and killing him.

 

It wasn’t that Sam didn’t understand his brother’s need to find the monster that had killed their surrogate father.  Hell, he’d be right beside his brother once they figured out where the son of bitch was and more importantly how to get rid of him for good.  But they still had no idea how to really kill the Leviathans; short of temporarily incapacitating them, decapitating and then burying the heads far from the bodies.  It was an up close and a tedious process that put them at more risk than using traditional weapons. 

 

Besides, he personally knew the cost of single minded vengeance and with time, he was sure Dean would remember as well.  It felt strange to be on this side of the equation—the one who tried to dissuade his brother from a destructive path, the one to try to hold them together, the one who was barely hanging on as it was…

 

_“You’re fooling yourself Sammy.  Your brother doesn’t need you…”_

 

The voice was getting more insistent.  For a time he’d managed to push the hated voice aside, but as he sat in the hospital hallway after Bobby’s death, it had began to get louder.  It was getting harder to ignore the sight that would meet his gaze should he look in the back seat of the Impala.  A glance in the rear view mirror confirmed his nemesis was indeed sitting there calmly; opening, smelling and then tossing an old empty food bag to the side as he looked at Sam with disdain.

 

 _“Really?  You two couldn’t steal something with a bit more class?”_ Lucifer leaned forward _.  “Come on Sammy.  We had fun didn’t we?  Well at least I know I did.  Why not give up and come back—you don’t have anything left.  Dean is going to leave you or get himself killed and there’s nothing you can do about it.”_ The son of a bitch sat back with a smirk on his face. _“You know, eventually you’ll return to me, it’s just a matter of time.  Something that fortunately I have plenty of, unlike you Bunkie.”_

 

The hunter closed his eyes for a moment, a flash of chains and the smell of blood—his own blood assaulted him.  It was only a second, but it was long enough that the car had swerved and caused his brother to glance in his direction.  “You okay Sam?”

 

Sam sighed.  That was the question that always followed him around; even unspoken he could see it in his brother’s gaze.  Dean rarely said anything, but he knew his brother was watching, waiting for the time when he’d fall in too deep, and ready with the life preserver to bring him back.  But just this once, he wanted to handle it on his own.  He had to—because if he fell, there would be no one to catch Dean and that right there was what kept him pushing back against the madness.

 

He resisted the urge to rub the old scar on his hand as it would have been a dead giveaway.  Instead he took a breath and tightened his grip on the wheel.  “Just a little tired.  I think I’ll find us a hotel.”  Sam glanced at his brother.  Dean looked at him for another moment before shrugging and leaning back against the door.  Returning his gaze to the road, he shoved the unwelcome memories aside.  All he had to do was hold on, eventually the memories would fade—he just had to give it time.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Dean watched as Sam dropped his duffle and bedroll by the front door and headed deeper into their recent digs.  Another abandoned property.  At least this one didn’t have broken windows and it hadn’t been infested with other boarders, human or animal yet.  The boarded up windows on the outside had evidently protected the home from unwanted intruders, until now.  He could almost see through the dust and abandoned furniture to what it had once been—a home for some family before the money ran out or something else causing them to leave.

 

As he stood in the living room, he realized he would never have a permanent home like this one. He’d had one for a short time with Lisa and after that, Bobby’s place.  But they were both gone now.  The hunter had accepted it just wasn’t in the cards for him.  As if to cement the notion that normal was something he and Sam would never have, his latest progeny was a case in point.  He couldn’t even go out for a simple rumble in the hay without something fugly messing it up.  He figured he should be more upset over the girl’s death and maybe at one time he would have been. 

 

The older hunter couldn’t argue with what Sam had done.  She was a monster and yet, he still felt the need to give her a chance—to decide against her nature and walk away.  Hell isn’t that what he said about Sam and his evil destiny?  They had walked away, well sort of anyway.  Sam had never truly turned evil and the world had been saved but the cost of continually saving the world was getting higher and higher.  Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to pay the price any longer or if he even could.

 

With Emma, he’d known it wasn’t in the cards as soon as the words had left his mouth.  She wasn’t going to just walk away.  He would have killed her if Sam hadn’t shown up when he did.  Although a small part of him appreciated his brother doing it because good or bad, she technically was a part of him.  Besides, he knew the score; if she had lived eventually another man would have been killed in his place.  It wasn’t fair, but then life rarely was—another lesson learned since he was 4 years old. Apparently he wasn’t immune to the Winchester curse anymore than Sam had been.  Nice to know.

 

Moving further into the room, Dean dusted off a cushion on the old sofa and settled down.  He took out Bobby’s flask and stroked it for a moment, feeling again the small comfort it brought him before he took a quick sip and replaced it in his jacket pocket.  He glanced up the stairs and wondered what was keeping Sam.  He’d seen the fear in his brother’s eyes when Sam had yelled at him—no practically begged him to not die. 

 

 _“Just…don’t…don’t get killed…”_   Sam had said.  His brother’s face had been a mask of fear and all Dean had been able to offer was “I’ll do what I can…”

 

Again, in the past he would have promised Sam nothing would happen but now, it had to be enough that he’d just try.  He glanced again at the stairs, but there was no sound of large feet on the treads—in fact, there was no sound at all.  Getting to his feet, the hunter pulled his gun from inside his jacket and walked silently towards the staircase.  “Sammy?” He called quietly.  Another glance at the downstairs didn’t show anything out of place.  Maybe his brother was just practicing his yoga or something.

 

And maybe pigs could fly…

 

He quickly ascended to the second floor and began to search.  The first two doors lead to bedrooms, both were empty.  He moved to the next door, a rather large bathroom that once again didn’t hold his gigantor sibling.  There was only one room left at the end of the long hallway.  It had to be the master bedroom.  He could see the door was partially opened.  Dean moved quietly, using his other hand to push the door inward while keeping his gun trained.  But as he pushed, the door stopped; leaving barely enough room for him to squeeze through.

 

“Sam?”  Dean said again as he pushed a little harder against the door.  He glanced behind to see what was keeping the door from opening further, only to draw in a quick breath.  “Sammy!”

 

His brother was lying on the floor and he wasn’t moving.  As the older Winchester moved into the room, he couldn’t help noticing it was colder here and there was a distinct smell of…”Crap!” was all he managed to get out before he saw movement from the corner of his eye.  Instinctively he ducked but not before a rather large bronze book end sailed past his head and landed on the floor not far from Sam.  A closer inspection saw the matching one next to his brother’s head.

 

Unfortunately, his current weapon wouldn’t do him any good against whatever ghost had taken up residence in their temporary abode.  Leave it to Sam to find them a haunted house.  He knelt briefly beside his fallen brother and sighed with relief at the soft moan he heard.  His brother was injured but alive.  “Okay Casper, what say we just call this a draw?  You go to your corner and I’ll just take my brother here and…oof!” 

 

He felt something shove him from behind away from Sam.  As he fell forward, he glanced behind and saw the figure of a woman dressed in a white nightgown.  The front was covered in blood and there was a large open wound around her neck.  It was pretty clear she hadn’t left this world willingly.  “Listen sweetheart, I’ve had a rough day and I really don’t want to hang out with another hot babe at this point.  So can we just…”

 

Before he could finish the woman tilted her head to the side as if she was listening to something.  For a moment he thought he could see fear in her eyes before she disappeared.  “Huh…”  Dean muttered as he got to his feet, walked over to Sam and knelt to assess his brother.  “Hey Sam, now would be a good time to wake up…”

 

He gently turned Sam onto his back; concerned by the way his little brother moaned and pulled his arm protectively against his middle.  A second later, hazel eyes blinked open only to quickly shut again.  “Come on Sam.  The lady of the house decided to take a powder for a moment.  We have to get downstairs before she comes back.”

 

“Nuh uh…man…not…not w’mn...” Sam moaned as he tried to curl into himself.  But Dean wasn’t having any part of it.  He tapped Sam’s cheek lightly while pulling him into a seated position.  He was concerned as he felt a soft hiss of pain from his sibling.  He couldn’t figure out how his brother had managed to get banged up this much, unless…he suddenly remembered Sam mentioning he’d gone one on one with the Xena wannabe while he was playing Father Knows Best with Emma.

 

Sam had been injured, and had driven them this far without as much as a complaint.  The oldest Winchester let his head drop for a moment, old feelings of he should have known and should have done something about it rose unbidden.  Some big brother he’d become.  He’d been so busy feeling sorry for himself; he hadn’t even seen that Sam was hurt.  Dean sighed as he patted Sam on the shoulder.  It really didn’t matter as they had to get moving before the ghost or ghosts if Sam was to be believed returned.  “Wake up Sam NOW!”  Dean ordered in his best John impersonation.  Years of following orders seemed to work as his sibling’s eyes snapped open and gazed at him.

 

“Wha?”  Sam managed before he swallowed convulsively.  His face took on a sickly shade of green but after a few gulps of air, the threat of vomiting seemed to pass.  Satisfied that his brother should be able to move, Dean squatted down in front of his younger sibling trying to get him to focus.  Unfortunately, the unequal pupils hinted at a major concussion going on.  The older hunter wiped a hand down his face before he looked around trying to figure out his options.

 

After considering his options which were to leave his brother here alone so he could grab their supplies or taking his brother with him—there really was only one thing he could do.  He leaned forward and tapped his brother on the cheek.  “Sorry Sam, no time for any of this.  You think you can walk if I help?”  Dean glanced around the room again as he felt the temperature dropping.  “Never mind, I’ll carry you if I have to, but we’ve gotta go now!”

 

Sam seemed to respond to the urgency in his brother’s voice as he managed to get to his feet with Dean’s help.  The oldest Winchester threw his sibling’s arm over his shoulder and began a hasty retreat towards the stairs.  He didn’t like it one bit that they had to go down, but unfortunately all of their supplies were in the living room.  He took a firmer grasp of his brother as he led them down the stairs one at a time. 

 

Unfortunately, once again Winchester luck came into play as they neared the mid-way point.  The air grew cold a moment before Dean felt something shove him from behind.  He managed to grab the banister but his brother wasn’t as lucky.  The momentum pushed him forward and gravity did the rest.  With a short yelp, Sam was yanked from his arms and propelled down the last few steps.

 

“Damn it!  Sam!”  Dean cried as he got his feet back under himself and raced down to the bottom of the staircase.  It was obvious that his brother was out for the count again and from the feel of the air around him, they were running out of time.  He had no idea what the ghost’s problem was but he was going to solve it just as soon as he could get to his duffle.

 

Years of training kicked in as he jumped over his brother and headed towards his duffle.  He managed to get the shotgun they always kept loaded out just before he saw another ghost, this one male standing over his brother with a wicked looking knife in its hand. 

 

“Adulterer!”  The ghost screamed as it leaned down and grabbed Sam by the hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck to the blade. 

 

“I don’t think so Jack!”  Dean said as he calmly pulled the trigger.  He knew it was too close to Sam and his brother would probably have some minor wounds, but better that than being decapitated by a homicidal ghost.   He didn’t have much time.  Keeping the gun in his arm and grabbing their salt container, he rushed over and once again tried to assess his brother’s condition.  Afraid to move Sam, he quickly made a large circle around them with the salt before he knelt beside his injured sibling.

 

“Okay Sammy, lets see what we have…”  He ran his hand down his brother’s spine and neck before gently turning his brother onto his back.  He noticed the slight hiss of pain that escaped his sibling’s lips.  Next he felt around Sam’s ribs which elicited another soft moan.  “Okay, so hopefully just bruised ribs…”  He continued his assessment before he finished by checking his brother’s head and finding more than one lump.  “Geez Sammy, we need to get you a helmet.”

 

A soft moan was followed by his brother’s arm moving to rest across his ribs.  “D’n?”  Sam’s voice sounded like sandpaper but at least he was talking.  Dean placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder to keep him from trying to get up.

 

“Take it easy.  I’ve got us in a ring of salt so we’re safe for the moment…”  He glanced at their duffle and the stairs before making a decision.  Once Sam was up, he could move him to the sofa but first he had to make the area safe and then he had to get his brother over there.  Putting his hands on his knees he stood and grabbed the salt canister.  “Stay here and don’t disturb the ring—I’m gonna get you a nice comfy place to crash while we figure this out.”

 

**ooOoo**

 

_“Well another fine mess you managed to get you and your brother into huh Sammy boy?  I don’t know why he puts up with you.  Once again, it’s big brother to the rescue.  You know he’s gotta be getting tired of it by now.”_

 

Sam glanced at the stair tread to see Lucifer sitting there.  He closed his eyes and reached for the small scar on his left hand.  He messaged it for a moment before he looked again only to see a ghostly figure instead of the dark angel.  “Dean!”

 

He watched as the female ghost tried to move closer but stopped at the edge of the ring.  She reached out a hand while clutching at the gaping wound on her throat.  “You shouldn’t be here!  He’ll catch us for sure.”  The ghost glanced behind before turning back to look at Sam.  “You must leave before it’s too late!”

 

Before Sam could reply, the sound of his brother’s gun echoed in the room followed by the apparitions scream before she disappeared.  He blinked, his foggy mind trying to play catch up with all the things that had happened in the last few seconds.  When the stairs remained empty he tired to turn towards the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.  “Gah!”  Sam cried out as his body protested even the slightest movement. 

 

“That’s what you get for not doing what I told you to…”  Dean’s voice was followed by a worried face and calloused hands that pressed Sam back against the floor.  “…You’re pretty banged up little brother.  Do you think if I help, you can get to the couch?”

 

Sam simply nodded as he prepared for the pain he knew was sure to follow.  He wasn’t disappointed.  To say his body hurt would have been an understatement.  The ribs that had just been bruised after he had been tossed down the stairs by the Amazon detective felt like one or two might now be cracked.  He was positive that he had more than one more bump on his head as well.  He figured with the way things were going, he should stay away from stairs all together for the foreseeable future.

 

“That’s it…take it slow…”  Dean’s voice broke through the white noise.  Sam grunted in response as he continued the tortured walk towards the sofa that looked like it had seen better days.  Just the fact that it was mustard yellow was enough to make his already churning stomach complain.  He felt his brother lowering him towards the cushions but even with his help, the landing caused another moan to escape his lips. 

 

“We should go…”  Sam managed as Dean pulled his legs up and helped him get more comfortable.  The couch wasn’t quite long enough, but using one of the bed rolls, his brother managed to prop him up slightly so that his back and neck were supported.  Now if the room would just stop spinning…

 

“I’m working on it Sammy.  I’ve got salt around the sofa and we have our bags right here.  I tried the door, but apparently the fugly doesn’t want us to leave.”  Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Windows?”  Sam tried to turn but his brother stopped him with a pat to his shoulder. 

 

“No good, they’re boarded up in this room and unfortunately our axe is in the trunk.  I’m going to go look around in a minute after I make sure you’re not bleeding out anywhere…”  Dean had the medical kit out and was pressing a pad to the side of Sam’s head.  He winced at the pressure.  He hadn’t even realized he was bleeding.

 

“M’fine…”  Sam tried but realized his slurred speech wasn’t helping to reassure his brother.

 

“Sure you are, just humor me okay?”  Dean remarked as he continued to clean the wound.  “I don’t think you’ll need stitches, but I’m going to put a pressure bandage on.  How are your ribs?”

 

Sam sighed.  His brother was definitely back in big brother mode.  For a moment he closed his eyes and soaked up the comfort it provided.  It seemed so long since Dean had taken charge.  He almost dozed off but a gentle shake of his shoulder reminded him his brother had asked him a question.  “Hmmm?”

 

“Your ribs, broken or cracked?”  Dean finished wrapping a piece of gauze around his head to keep the bandage in place. 

 

“Cracked?”  Sam said as he tried to focus.  It was getting harder, especially as the pain in his head continued to increase.  All he wanted to do was sleep.  But Dean apparently had other plans.

 

“Sorry buddy but I need you to stay with me here. Anything else hurt?”  Dean sat back on his heals; his eyes scanned the room before they landed back on the befuddled hunter.  Sam wanted to assure his brother he was fine, but then he knew he had to come clean if they were going to make it out of here. 

 

“M’ knee…hrtz…”  He managed while blinking slowly.  It was getting harder and harder to stay awake.  Another tap to his face forced him to open his eyes again.  He didn’t need his brother to remind him to stay awake.  He knew it wasn’t just the head wound his brother was worried about, but his ability to protect himself while Dean tried to figure a way out.

 

Dean moved down to examine his knee.  A low whistle sounded before Sam felt something slicing up his pant leg.  “Whatcha doin?”  Sam managed as he tried to move the leg but stopped at the stab of pain.

 

“Hold still Sammy.  I’m just trying to get a closer look.  From the swelling I can feel, we need to make sure your jeans don’t cut off your circulation.”  Sam watched as his brother gently tried to manipulate the injured limb.  He couldn’t stop the slight moan as the pain increased with any movement.  Worried green eyes looked back at him.  “You’re gonna need a hospital Sam.  I’m not sure but this looks like more than a band aide.”

 

“No hopt’l…”  Sam shook his head.  No way was he going to be put anywhere like that.  Not only was it dangerous because of the Leviathans; he had no idea what would happen if they gave him any kind of drugs.  It was hard enough to control his reality as it was.  He tried to struggle up, but only managed to make the room spin even more before flopping back to the sofa. 

 

Dean moved back to his head and clasped him on the shoulder.  “Okay Sam, I get it—I really do.  How about we figure out how to get out of here first, then we’ll see if we can find a clinic?  Maybe this time I’ll have them print me some wallet sized photos of your insides…”  His brother winked as Sam chuckled softly. 

 

“Okay, so here’s the plan.  I’m going to leave you with your shotgun just in case Mr. and Mrs. Casper decide to visit while I try to find us a way out of this place.  You stay here—no matter what because I’m not gonna be hauling your gigantor self around unless it’s to get to the car.”  Dean placed the gun in Sam’s hands before grabbing his own.  “Stay—I mean it Sammy.”  He replied before he stepped outside the salt ring and headed towards the back of the house.

 

 _“Some backup Bunkie! But then he really doesn’t totally trust you does he?  How can he when any moment you could just go coo coo for cocoa puffs?”_   Lucifer sat on the battered coffee table.  Sam shook his head and looked back to see if his brother was returning yet.  After a few minutes with no sign of Dean, he started to get worried.  It wasn’t that large of a house.

 

Suddenly there was the sound of something falling, followed by the sound of his brother’s gun discharging. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall**

**Chapter 2**

 

 

 

 

Dean quickly moved into the rather large kitchen and then proceeded through the mud room to the door leading to the attached garage.  Of course, it wouldn’t open either.  It was almost as if the house itself was possessed.  He slammed his hand against the offending door before turning back towards the kitchen.  All the windows on this level were boarded up as well.  There was another door that looked like it led to a basement.  While getting out from down there might not work, there might be some kind of tools that he could use to get them out of this mess. 

 

The hunter glanced back at the living room where his brother was hopefully still resting within the salt circle.  It wouldn’t protect him against flying objects, but at least the knife bearing ghost wouldn’t be able to reach him.  He couldn’t wait to salt and burn the bastard but first he had to get Sam out of here.  The thrum of something he thought lost burned in his veins as he slowly walked down the stairs.

 

There was a familiarity to it.  Years of hunting made him feel at ease as he reached the bottom step into a finished basement complete with a pool table.  For a moment he appreciated the surroundings before he sighed with disappointment.  The small windows down here were boarded up as well and there was no sight of any kind of tools.  That meant the only way out was to either solve their little ghost problem or drag his brother back upstairs and try to lower him out of one of the upstairs windows. 

 

The fact that he didn’t have any rope and that the resident ghosts would probably object to them leaving made the task seem almost impossible.  But then he and Sam had faced down worse over the past couple of years.  Hell, after the Apocalypse this should be a walk in the park.  Of course, any attempt at escape would mean his brother would have to walk on his wounded knee and possibly damage it further.

 

“Damn it!”  Dean cursed under his breath as he headed back up the stairs.  He no sooner entered the kitchen when he felt the cold air followed by the sight of a rather large cooking pot floating in mid-air and aimed directly at his head.  He ducked and pulled out his gun, aiming for the figure coalescing in the corner.  He fired off a shot, but the ghost managed to disperse before the salt hit it.

 

  1. His vision began to gray as his lungs screamed for the air they were being denied.



 

The older hunter blinked as he saw his shot gun move slowly, the barrel tilted upward slightly before he heard it discharge.  He felt the rock salt burn his arms and chest as he sank down the wall to land on the floor.  Dean shook his head as he reached for the gun that seemed to be closer than it had been only moments before.  “What the…”

 

“DEAN!”  Sam’s voice caused him to forget about the bizarre sequence of events.  He knew if he didn’t get up and move, his stubborn sibling would leave the safety of the couch and come looking for him.  “I’m okay Sammy, just stay put.  I’m coming…”  Dean managed to yell back before he pushed himself to his feet.

 

His hand rubbed his tender throat for a few moments before he turned to head back towards his brother.  He never saw the slight flicker of a figure behind him or the soft utterance “Idgit!”

 

 

**ooOoo**

 

Sam struggled to sit up when he heard the sound of his brother’s gun.  It could only mean one thing, the ghost was back and Dean was alone.  The room spun alarmingly as he flopped back down on the couch.  “DEAN!”  Sam managed to yell out as he realized his body wasn’t going to let him move.

 

“I’m okay Sammy, just stay put.  I’m coming…”  His brother’s voice sounded strained.  Something had happened to Dean, but at least he was conscious.  Sam looked towards the doorway and didn’t relax until he saw his sibling stumble through the opening.  He watched as the older Winchester rubbed at his throat for a moment before walking towards him. 

 

“What happened?”  Sam asked as he watched his brother lower himself carefully onto the overstuffed chair that sat near the couch.  He wanted to get up to check but knew he’d only fall flat on his face if he tried. 

 

Dean swallowed before he shook his head and answered in a raspy voice.  “The bastard decided to get a little personal—but…”  The hunter glanced down at the gun in his hand, a puzzled expression on his face. 

 

“What?”  Sam asked, not liking how out of it his brother seemed. 

 

“The bastard had me but somehow the gun went off…”  Dean looked up at the room and called out softly.  “Bobby?  You here?”

 

Sam hated the almost pleading tone to his brother’s voice.  There had to be another explanation, and then he remembered the book end the female ghost had thrown at her husband while he was trying to drag Sam out of the room.  Unfortunately, it had gone right through her husband and lights out Sammy had happened.  But it would explain the gun.  “Dean, it’s not Bobby…” Sam said softly.

 

Dean glanced over at him.  “How do you know?  If anyone could stay behind, it would be Bobby.  The last time I checked, guns don’t just go off on their own.”

 

“I know Dean, but remember the female ghost?  I think she’s trying to help us…”  Sam watched as his brother shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Why would she want to help us?  Seriously Sammy, how could she even know to use the gun?”  Dean reached into his duffle and pulled out a bottle of water.  He took a sip and groaned softly before he grabbed the bottle of pain reliever from the med kit.  He downed the medicine before looking back at Sam.  “Why can’t you believe it might be Bobby?”

 

“Because we want it to be him and we both know that never happens.”  Sam sighed.  “And she tried to stop the other bastard upstairs by tossing a bookend at him when he was attacking me.  She saw you use the gun on her and knew what it could do.  I’m thinking the person who killed her was her husband which would mean she is trapped here just like us.”  Sam shook his head.  “You know it makes sense Dean.  Bobby is gone and he would’ve wanted us to move on from it.”

 

Dean sank back down onto the chair.  He pulled the flask from his pocket and took a quick drink.  His gaze was sad for a moment before he took a deep breath and looked back at Sam.  “Fine, so we have a homicidal ghost and a trapped one.  The windows and doors are locked and I don’t think I can get you back upstairs, much less lower your large ass down from the upstairs window while trying to keep the other ghost busy.  So what would you suggest?”

 

The young hunter let his head fall back and closed his eyes for a moment before he responded.  “We hunt and get rid of the son of bitch, then we get the Hell out of here and this time—you get to drive…”

 

**ooOoo**

 

Bobby Singer stood in the room and looked at his two boys, a soft smile on his face as he watched them trying to figure things out.  He glanced over and saw a young woman standing on the stairs.  “Well hello and who would you be?”

 

For a moment he thought the ghost was going to vanish but she cocked her head and looked at him before she placed a hand over her neck wound and began to speak.  “How can this be?  You—you are like me?”

 

The old hunter shrugged.  “Yeah, had a run in with a bullet a while back.  I’ve sort of been tagging along with my friends over there.  They can help you if you let them.”

 

The woman shook her head sadly.  “It’s been so long.  I didn’t mean for the others to get hurt.  I was just—just lonely…”

 

Bobby rubbed his chin for a moment.  “Let me guess.  People move in and things are fine for a bit until you decide to try to reach out to them.”

 

“Yes, but Roger—he—he gets jealous.  Even dead, nothing has changed between us.  I wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone, to have someone love me.  When he found me with Nathan, he killed the only man who tried to help me.  We were leaving that night, but Roger found out.”  Tears flowed down the woman’s face as she continued.  “He told me I’d never leave this place, that he would make sure I’d always be alone with him for eternity.  I knew he practiced the dark arts, but I never understood what it meant until I died and woke up here.”

 

“So he managed to bind both of your souls to this house.  Great, burning the bones isn’t going to do it this time.  The boys are going to have to do a cleansing and then find your bodies.  Do you know where he’s buried?”  Bobby watched as the woman looked around nervously.

 

“I overheard the ones who came afterwards say he asked that we both be cremated and our ashes mingled.”  The ghost shuddered.  “Even after death, he managed to make sure I was bound to him.  There is no escape for me or for your friends.  If he finds you—he’ll destroy you too.”

 

“Well I’m kind of hard to get rid of and my friends have a few tricks up their sleeves to help them get rid of your husband for good.  But you might have to help a little…what is your name?”  Bobby looked over at his boys and saw Dean giving his brother some pain pills while he tried to encourage his younger brother to get some sleep.  For a moment it was like old times.  At least something good had come from this mess.  His boys were back together again. 

 

“Angela—Angela Browning.  But what can I do?”  She asked as she followed his gaze towards the boys.

 

“You need to tell them to purify the house.  It’s the only way to force your souls from this place.  Once you are free of here, you should be able to move on.”  Bobby watched as her body tensed up before she gasped. 

 

“He’s coming—you must hide!” Angela disappeared before he could stop her. 

 

“Balls!”  Bobby managed to utter before he looked towards his boys.  They would be safe inside the circle for now.  He’d have to try to figure out a way to let them know what needed to be done.  He saw a man appear in the room; his dark gaze looked at Bobby for a moment before he looked back at the two hunters. 

 

“You leave them alone you bastard!”  Bobby said as he moved towards the other spirit.  He tried to tackle the man, but only managed to sail right through him.  He heard the laughter of Roger’s ghost as the man turned to look at him. 

 

“You are no threat.  Once I rid the house of these intruders, you will no longer be able to stay here.  I know you are bound to them.”  Roger tried to move towards the boys but stopped as his foot touched the salt.  He screamed in rage as he realized they were beyond his reach. 

 

Bobby watched as the man disappeared again.  If only he could get a message to the boys, but like Roger, he couldn’t cross the salt line either.  “Balls!”  He said again as he turned to try to seek out Angela.  She was the only one who could get them out of this mess now.

 

 

**ooOoo**

 

 

Dean sat on the coffee table and watched as his brother slept.  It wasn’t often that Sam found any peace but for now, the nightmares seemed to be leaving him alone.  He remembered what it had been like after he returned.  Even now, sometimes Hell managed to slip through his defenses when he slept.  But time had made a difference for him, time and the need to be there for his little brother.  He had to believe it would be the same for Sam. 

 

He pulled out Sam’s laptop and set it on the coffee table before he settled on the floor.  He’d stay close so he could wake his brother when the nightmares started.  He knew it was only a matter of time.  Meanwhile, with luck he might be able to find something on their ghostly hosts.  Luckily since they had been staying in places that didn’t have even the basics, Sam had invested in the little stick that allowed them to use the internet no matter where they were at.  He watched the screen as the device booted up.  “Okay, let’s see what we can find….”

 

  1. “Gotcha!”  Dean exclaimed as he continued to read.



 

The newspaper article told how the man had come home to find his wife getting ready to leave him with her lover.  In a fit of rage, he killed them only to then kill himself.  The murders had been brutal with the lover being stabbed multiple times before being decapitated.  The wife had her throat cut.  “Wait until I find your bones you son of a bitch.”

 

However after reading down further he hit the table with his fist.  “Great!  Of course you’d be cremated.  So why the hell are you staying around here?  And how did you keep the Mrs. close by?” 

 

“Cursed object…” Sam’s hoarse voice filled the silence of the room.

 

“Hey, sorry didn’t mean to wake you up Sammy.”  Dean said as he turned to check his brother’s condition.  He didn’t like what he saw.  Even though he’d managed a few hours of sleep, his brother still looked like he was about ready to fall over.  The slow blinking eyes and the wince of pain when he tried to move indicated that Sam wasn’t going to be much help this time around. 

 

“You sure you don’t want something a little stronger Sam?”  Dean reached for the Percocet they always kept stashed in the medical kit. 

 

“No, seriously Dean.  How can I help you if I’m out of it?”  Sam sounded irritable but when Dean turned around he also thought he saw a brief moment of fear in his brother’s eyes.  He understood in a way.  If Sam was put under with a drug, there was no way for him to escape from his nightmares.  But it was only a matter of time before something would land him in the hospital—if not already. 

 

The hunter dropped the pill bottle back into the kit with a soft sigh.  Things were never easy for them and apparently that wasn’t going to change.  “Okay, well then you can help me figure out what’s keeping Mr. and Mrs. Browning around.”

 

Dean quickly brought Sam up to speed on what he’d learned so far.  Sam lay back and closed his eyes for a moment before he turned to look at Dean.  “So he’s probably bound to something in the house.  It could be anything…maybe something that has both their blood on it?”

 

The older hunter nodded.  “I was thinking about that knife he’s so fond of.  According to this he slit his wrists with the same knife he used to kill his wife.  I wonder if Nathan is hanging around too…”  Dean glanced around the room before he shrugged and reached for his bag.  He’d need more salt rounds before he could begin to search.

 

He heard a sound behind him and turned.  “Where do you think you’re going Sammy?”  His brother was sitting up, holding an arm across his middle while he swayed slightly.  Blood shot hazel eyes looked up at him.

 

“You can’t go alone Dean.  I have to help…”  Sam tried to push himself to his feet, but fell back onto the sofa with a loud groan.  “Damn it!”

 

Dean sighed as he moved to help his brother get comfortable on the couch.  “It’s okay Sam.  I’ve got this one.  Besides, I may need to move quickly and that knee of yours doesn’t look like it will even support your weight.  Just stay here and I’ll do it.  I’ll be careful…”  He ran a finger along Sam’s cheek briefly before he stood and reached for his gun.  “I mean it Sam—stay here.”

 

“Woof!”  Sam groused as he glared at his brother through half lidded eyes.

 

“Good boy!  I’ll get you a doggie biscuit when I get back.”  Dean chuckled as he headed for the stairs.  “Besides, how hard can it be to find a bloody knife?”

 

Once again both boys were oblivious to the frustrated voice of their old friend.  “Balls!”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall**

**Chapter 3**

 

 

 

Sam watched the stairs that his brother had recently gone up.  A chuckle from the chair caused him to glance sideways.  _“Told you he didn’t need you Sammy—he never did…”_   Lucifer grinned as he ran his hand down his thigh.  _“Now me, I appreciated you Bunkie.  I know it wasn’t all hugs and kisses, but even you have to admit we were hot together.  All those loud moans and cries for more.  I’m not sure which I liked more—you begging me to stop or begging for your brother’s cock.”_

The injured hunter glanced away as shame and disgust filled him at the memory.  It had taken time, but the demon was right.  There had been a time when he had pleased Lucifer so that he would allow him to have Dean.  Of course, it couldn’t be in the normal way as a big brother, but rather it was as his brother’s sex slave.  He’d never had those kinds of feelings for Dean and even now, he didn’t find himself with them.  But at the time, he had been so desperate for his sibling’s presence he went along with the illusion. 

 

It still amazed him at how well the demon had been able to capture his brother’s mannerisms.  Most of the time, he had actually believed it was Dean but then the pain would start and he knew differently.  No matter how angry his brother got at him, he would never do the things his alter ego had done down in the pit.  Deciding that this was not a trip down memory lane that he wanted, he concentrated on the stairs his brother had ascended a few minutes before. 

 

“ _You’re hurting my feelings here Sammy.  How about a little bump and grind to pass the time while big bro takes care of business?  You can’t ignore me forever and besides, I’m bored.”_ Lucifer was actually pouting as he rubbed his hand suggestively against his crotch.  The look in his eyes made Sam blush and then shudder as a memory finally pushed through his defenses.

 

**ooOoo**

 

**_The cage…_ **

 

Sam sat in a corner of the nameless room Lucifer had left him in after their last session.  He sometimes wondered what happened to Michael, but after a few day, months or was it years?  He had no idea as time no longer had meaning here and eventually he stopped looking for the Archangel.  The small light in the darkness that surrounded his soul was the knowledge that Michael had released Adam’s soul back to Heaven as a reward for letting him use his vessel.  Just as Ruby had taken up residence after her vessel’s soul had gone, Michael had done the same for Adam before the battle began. 

 

  1. It was the other thing that kept him sane when all around him was smoke and mirrors.



 

“Oh Sammy…”  Lucifer purred as he entered the room dressed in tight leather chaps with a removable cock piece on front.  Sam of course was in his usual attire since his arrival--nothing.  Lucifer’s first act had been to burn the clothes from his body and his skin until he knew nothing but agony.  When he’d come back to himself, his skin was in tact but his clothes never reappeared.  It didn’t matter as the daily torture routine didn’t require them and Sam had long since gotten past the humiliation.  After all, there wasn’t much the demon hadn’t seen.

 

“Aw, does little Sammy still think life’s supposed to be fair?”  Lucifer moved closer, his eyes were filled with glee.  “You know I can hear you, all those wonderful agonizing thoughts you have.  But since you’ve been a good boy, I’ll give you an answer.”

 

Sam glared up at the monster.  “I think I already know—it wouldn’t have been as much fun if my vessel had been an empty shell.”

 

Lucifer leaned against the wall and cocked his head, a smile formed on his lips as he chuckled.  “Well you got me there cupcake.  But seriously, it’s all about the souls.  Some have more power than others.  And you two were the supernovas of your generation.  As you saw, a vessel without the soul to power it is more vulnerable to attack.  If Michael had been fully fueled, well things may have ended a bit differently. Adam’s soul was nothing close to what Dean would have provided.  It was just my brother’s loving nature that allowed him to release the boy before he took up residence.  It was a mistake on his part but then he probably thought you’d be as strong as your brother and say no.   I really need to thank your brother for that some day.”  The demon’s eyes burned bright with hatred as he stood and moved closer to Sam.

 

  1. “I’m sure Dean would love to have a discussion with you too—trouble is, you can’t touch him, not anymore.”



 

He should have expected the pain as it never went well when he challenged the monster.  But as the flame surged up his legs, he couldn’t stop the scream.  Just as he thought he’d be consumed yet again, the flames stopped.  Sam glanced up and shivered.  He knew the look that now resided in the demon’s eyes.  He only hoped that today, the bastard would wear his own face.

 

“So what will it be today pet?  The hooks?”  Sam stood and backed up until he could go no further.  Again, he knew it was fruitless, but a part of him still felt the need to resist.

 

“Just get it over with; I’ve got an appointment in an hour with my yoga instructor…”  Sam ground out as he channeled his inner Dean. 

 

“Yoga huh?  Well why wait, let’s start with the lessons now.”  Before Sam could move he found himself suspended by chains from the ceiling.  He was facing the floor; his arms were pulled back putting stress on his shoulders.  More chains bit painfully into his thighs while his ankles were pulled back to his ass.  Additional chains were wrapped around his calves and thighs binding him in a way that his legs were painfully constricted from any movement.  He groaned softly as the demon pushed lightly against his body, making him sway and causing the chains to bite into his flesh. 

 

“I like this position, how about you Bunkie?  Your ass is just sitting there ready to be plundered.  But first I think we need a little warm up.”  Sam couldn’t raise his head easily so he watched as the leather clad legs moved to stand in front of him.  He hissed as a hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.  There was a brief pause before the next thing he saw was a pair of mischievous green eyes staring at him.

 

“No please…”  Sam managed as the first tear for the day fell from his eyes.

 

 

**ooOoo**

 

Bobby felt helpless as he watched the youngest Winchester tossing on the sofa.  It was clear he was caught in some kind of nightmare and from the sounds coming from him; it was probably hell breaking through again.  Dean had mentioned he was concussed and that along with his other injuries meant it was more than likely it was getting harder for the youngest Winchester to keep a handle on what was real.

 

“Balls!”  Bobby shouted as he turned to make his way upstairs.  If only he could appear for just a moment or move things a little further, but so far even with all his concentration, he hadn’t managed more than a few parlor tricks.  He had to do more to help his boys or else what was he even doing here?

 

They could see Angela.  He had to find her and get her to tell Dean about the binding spell Roger had done and to get him back to his brother before Sam fell to far back into the pit.  From the sounds on the couch, Sam was in more danger from his memories than the ghosts in the house.

 

  1. Maybe he didn’t need Angela after all…



 

 

 

**ooOoo**

 

Dean had finished searching all of the rooms except for the master bedroom.  It made sense in a way that whatever had caught the spirits here, would be located there.  Yet somehow he figured it wouldn’t be that easy.  A number of families had moved in here so the furniture and most of the original things from the Browning Family were probably gone.  That was why he though of the knife.  It would be easy enough for the ghost to have hidden and may have gone unnoticed.

 

“Come to Papa…”  Dean muttered as he entered the room, his gun out as he prepared for the ghost to appear.  When the room remained quiet, he worried that maybe they were busy elsewhere.  Sam was safe as long as the salt ring stayed in place, but if the spirits were advanced, they could get around it eventually.  He quickly searched the obvious places and then began to look for loose boards or a place where a knife could be hidden.

 

After he checked the room for a few minutes, he shook his head.  This was impossible.  He stood and slapped the dust from his jeans before he glanced at the window and then the bed.  If he could tie the sheets together, he might be able to lower Sam.  Deciding that escape may be their best option at this point, he tried to raise the sash only to find it sealed.  “Damn it!  I’ve had enough with this crap.”

 

The hunter picked up a heavy lamp from the nearby table and tossed it against the glass with all his strength.  Instead of the glass breaking, the lamp simply fell to the ground with a loud thud.  “Now you’re really pissing me off!”  Dean called out to the room.  Still no ghost responded to his challenge. 

 

He glanced at the window again and noticed a cold film had formed on the glass.  As he watched, a word slowly began to form.  He didn’t wait for the whole word to be finished after he saw the first two letters.  He knew what it meant.  “SAM!”

 

Dean took off towards the stairs.  He didn’t know what it meant, but having his brother’s name appear on a frosted window couldn’t be good. 

 

 

**ooOoo**

**_The Cage…_ **

 

Sam choked around the cock in his mouth.  The thing was, he still felt like he was breathing even though he knew that wasn’t possible.  So when his throat was obstructed, it still felt like he was suffocating.  It was one of the demon’s favorite tortures—endless suffocation.  He’d deep throat the helpless hunter, pressing his cock to an impossible depth within his throat and then held it there while Sam struggled to breathe.

 

Of course, he wasn’t allowed the relief of being unconscious either.  So he was trapped, swallowing around the enlarged member, gasping for air while the demon moaned out his pleasure above him.  “Come on little brother; swallow it all the way down and maybe I’ll go easy on your ass this time.”

 

Dean’s voice was lower than usual and sounded like he had been a heavy smoker, but it was close enough that he could almost believe it was his brother.  At times like this though, he didn’t have any problems telling what was real and what was not—Dean would never do this to him—would never cause him this kind of pain and suffering.  Still, in a strange sense it comforted him a little.  It reminded him that his brother was still free and that what was being done to him now was nothing more than he deserved.

 

The hard cock was pulled suddenly from his mouth, strings of saliva followed as Sam gagged and coughed.  “You didn’t get me off this time Sammy.  You know what that means…”

 

“Please…”  Sam managed to get past his damaged throat. 

 

“Don’t worry little brother; I’ll go easy on you today.  We’ll just use the cat—I love the way it makes you roar with pain.”  Dean/Lucifer chuckled as he trailed his hand down Sam’s back as he stood off to his side.  Without warning, the first strike hit ripping through muscle, skin and hitting bone.  Liquid fire ignited on his back as he screamed.  The strike was rapidly followed by more until he could see the large pool of blood beneath his suspended body.  If he’d been alive, he’d be unconscious or worse—but here, here all he could do was feel what was being done to him.

 

“You deserve this don’t you Sammy?”  Dean/Lucifer said softly as he ran a soothing hand through the youngest hunter’s hair.  “You chose a demon over me, broke the final seal and did so many things in your life that caused others pain all because you thought you knew better.”

 

“Had to stop you…” Sam managed to get past his swollen and cracked lips.

 

“We could have come up with a way to stop Lucifer Sammy—but you had to drink demon blood to make you strong.  It made you weak!  You failed humanity Sammy but worse—you failed me.”  Dean’s voice was deceptively soft in his ear; his calloused hand had moved to message the tense muscles in Sam’s neck.  “Tell me you deserve this Sammy—tell me you want it.”

 

Sam took a deep breath and sighed.  “You know I do…”

 

“Do what Sammy?”

 

“I deserve this…”  Sam said brokenly because deep down, he knew it was true.

 

 

**ooOoo**

 

 

Bobby sank down against the wall, the room spun around him as he tried to catch his breath.  Damn but this being a ghost took a lot out of him.  He tried to push himself to his feet, but found he wasn’t able. At least he was able to get Dean to check on Sam.  But he only had enough energy to frost the pane and form one word.  He’d have to work on it more as it would certainly be handy to be able to communicate directly with the boys.

 

“Are you well?”  Angela’s ghost shimmered next to him.  She still held her hand over her injured throat when she talked.  For a moment Bobby felt pity for her.  It had been a horrible way to die and to be tied to this house with her murderous husband had to be her own version of Hell. 

 

“Yeah, just getting too old for this crap.”  Bobby sighed as he closed his eyes for a brief moment.  He just needed to get his breath back then he’d get Angela to talk to the boys.  Luckily if he passed out, he’d reappear where ever the flask ended up.  The last time he’d been this tired, it had taken him weeks to get back.  But he had to try one last time to get the female ghost to help them.  The old hunter forced his eyes open but the room was vacant.  “Well dang it all to hell…” he whispered before his form flickered and disappeared.

 

**ooOoo**

 

**_The Cage…_ **

 

“Since you admitted you deserve punishment, I’ll give you a choice.  Me or Lucie?”  Dean/Lucifer leaned down until his eyes were level with Sam’s.  The voice was gentle as was the hand that continued to offer comfort.  For a moment, Sam wanted nothing more than to let Dean’s image remain.  But he also knew what was to come.  The gentle hand was merely a ploy to get him to believe that he had a choice, when in fact no matter what he said; the demon would do what he wanted.

 

“I can hear you….”  Dean/Lucifer said in a sing song voice as he tapped Sam’s forehead lightly with his finger.  “I told you once I wouldn’t lie to you.  When I give you a choice that is what you will have.  But if you prefer me to choose—maybe this would be your preference!”

 

Sam’s eyes grew large as a beast appeared in front of him.  It wasn’t human in any sense of the word.  Where there should have been hands, there were long sharp claws.  The feet were hoofed and there were ram horns about its head.  But it was the large penis that sent a chill through Sam.  As he watched it get hard, he knew there was no way that would fit inside him.  It was already larger than his arm and it was continuing to grow.  “NO!  You!  I choose you…”

 

The figure shimmered for a moment before Lucifer appeared before him.  “That’s right Sammy, you will always choose me—but then you know that already don’t you.”

 

“Just get it over with…”  Sam grunted as he allowed his head to drop down once again.  It was too hard holding it up in his current position.  He could feel the chains holding him, biting into his flesh and his back, the fire had not gone out and the blood continued to drip slowly down his sides onto the floor beneath him.  He gasped as Lucifer ran a finger down his back, widening the open wounds until it felt like the demon was moving a finger inside his flesh.  Again Sam screamed until he had no voice left.  Just when he thought he could take no more, his legs were spread wider, a large object pressed against his hole was his only warning before Lucifer impaled him with one mighty thrust. 

 

Sam didn’t know how he could, but he screamed as he felt tearing deep inside.  Lucifer moaned.  “So tight for me.  Just like a virgin—oh wait, you really are, aren’t you Sammy boy?”

 

The hunter didn’t bother to answer.  For some reason, when he was healed after each session, his body was brought back to the same condition he’d entered the cage in.  He’d never been with a man before and it showed.  As the pounding increased, tears fell from his eyes as he bit down on his lip.  Blood now flowed between his legs to join the crimson pool beneath him.  For all he knew, he was being disemboweled from within. 

 

“Give it all to me Sammy and next time—I’ll let Dean do it the way you want.”  Lucifer drove in deep before pulling out and pounding in again with enough force that the young hunter felt it in his chest.  The chains began to burn his flesh, heated by the being who raped him without mercy.  The smell of burning flesh, blood and sex filled his nose while blood filled his throat.  At some point, the man who had been Sam Winchester disappeared and was replaced by the broken man who now moaned and cried.

 

With his last remaining breath he screamed the only name that could bring him comfort.  “DEAN!”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall**

**Chapter 4**

 

 

 

 

Dean stopped at the base of the stairs as he heard his brother scream his name.  He checked the area quickly, relieved that there was no sign of their hosts.  He moved quickly and immediately dropped to his knees beside the sofa.  Sam was thrashing around so much it couldn’t be good for his injuries.  “Sammy?”  Dean said softly.

 

“No…deserve it…fuck me…harder…please…deserve it…”  Sam’s voice was so broken it brought tears to the oldest Winchester’s eyes.  He’d heard variations of the same theme ever since the wall had come down.  He also knew the only way to get through was to let Sam feel him.  He grabbed his brother firmly by the shoulders and shook him. 

 

“Hey!  Sammy you hear me?  It’s not real—can you feel my hands on your shoulders?  I’m here all you have to do is come back to me.”  Dean reached for his brother’s hand and pressed against the scar that marred the surface while he continued to shake the youngest Winchester.  “Damn it Sam, I need you to wake the fuck up NOW!” 

 

Hazel eyes snapped open.  They were void of any emotion for a brief moment and Dean could swear he saw flames in their depths but just as quickly his brother blinked and focused on him.  “Dean?”

 

The older hunter sighed and let his head drop down to his brother’s shoulder for a moment before he sat back.  “Yeah, it’s me.  Are you back with me now?”

 

“Dean…”  Sam said with more surety in his voice.  He swallowed before a soft groan escaped his lips.  From the way he was holding his ribs, Dean figured they were hurting him. 

 

“I can’t give you any more pain relievers yet, unless you want the Percocet?”  Dean knew the answer before his brother voiced it.  But he had to try.  It was clear Sam was suffering.

 

“No…M’okay.”  Sam tried to sit up straighter but Dean kept him pressed down on the sofa.  After a moment of struggle, his little brother finally gave in and settled back on the couch.  He glanced at the stairs before he cleared his throat and asked.  “Did you find it?”

 

Dean grabbed a bottle of water and held it to his brother’s lips.  He helped him take a drink before he replied.  “Nothing.  I swear Sammy, finding that knife is worse than finding a needle in a haystack.  I tried to break the window but…”

 

Sam shook his head.  “Won’t let us out until he’s finished with us Dean…M’sorry.”

 

“Nothin’ to feel sorry about Sammy.  Just Winchester luck.”  Dean shrugged.  “But we’re together and they should know better than to mess with us right?”

 

Sam huffed.  “You got an army in your pocket that I don’t know about?  I’m no good to you Dean—not like this…”  The injured hunter motioned to his body.  “We don’t know what they are bound to and even if by some miracle we figure out what they are bound to, it could take us weeks to find it.”

 

Dean pulled out his flask and took a quick drink.  He offered it to Sam who shook his head.  “Right, probably not a good idea with your concussion.” 

 

“I’m seeing double already Dean.”  Sam replied with a sigh.

 

“Cool, then you get to see two of me—it is just the concussion right?”  Dean leaned closer, worried that maybe his brother was having reality issues.  Sam shook his head and grimaced.  “Okay, so we got all we need to solve this little ghost problem and then I’ll get you to some place where you can rest.”  Dean said as he stood and looked around the room.  “Piece of cake…”

 

The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes but apparently regretted it as he quickly closed them and swallowed a few times.  “You gonna be sick?”  Dean asked quietly.

 

  1. “You feel that?”



 

“Yeah, cold front coming in…”  Dean grabbed the salt gun and began to scan the room.  A moment later the female ghost appeared, her hand held to her throat.  He raised the gun and prepared to fire, but Sam placed his hand on the barrel.

 

“Wait…I think…I think she’s trying to talk to us Dean.”  Sam saw her mouth move a few times before a garbled sound filled the room. 

 

“House…it’s the house that holds me here…please…please set…set me …freeeeeeeeee” the last word sounded like nails on a chalkboard to the two men.  Both shuddered but before Dean could respond, the woman disappeared. 

 

“So she wants us to be her set her free now?  Too bad she didn’t have a key to the freakin’ door!”  Dean huffed as he sat down next to Sam.  He kept the gun handy as he continued to scan the room.  Where there was one ghost, the other couldn’t be far behind.

 

“What if…”  Sam swallowed and closed his eyes again.  Dean touched his shoulder lightly. 

 

“You need to stay awake Sammy.  At least until we get rid of our lovely hosts.”  He watched as his brother struggled for a moment before his eyes opened again.  They were only at half mast, but Sam appeared to be with him for the moment.  Dean looked at the stairs for a moment, lost in thought before he continued.  “What if they are bound to the house?  We could try to do a house cleansing.”

 

Sam shrugged.  “Couldn’t hurt.  It certainly would be easier than finding a small object like a knife.”

 

Dean nodded.  “No kidding.  I suppose the bastard could have figured out a way to bind both him and the Mrs. to their home or someone else could have done it.  Either way that would have taken some dark magic.”  The oldest Winchester pulled over the weapons bag.  “I think I still have some of those bags Missouri taught us to make.  Always keep a few on hand just in case.”

 

“Boy scout…”  Sam muttered with a soft smile on his face.

 

The older hunter grinned.  “Got ‘em.  Only problem is I can’t do all of them by myself.  We can put two on this level, one upstairs and one in the basement.  You think you can handle the ones on this floor little brother?”

 

Sam nodded, determination on his face as he pressed himself up to a sitting position.  “You got an ace bandage?”

 

“Ribs or knee?”

 

“Knee—just enough to allow me to walk.”  Sam said as he pulled his leg over and let it drop to the ground.  The swelling in the joint had only gotten worse and it was clear his brother wouldn’t be able to run on it.  But he might be able to hobble enough to get the job done. 

 

 

“How?”  Sam blinked at the gnarled stick in his brother’s hand.

 

“I noticed it when I was trying to find a way out.  It was by the back door.  The former tenants probably used it for hiking.”  Dean smiled as he took over wrapping his brother’s knee.  After making sure it wasn’t too tight he helped Sam to his feet.  He watched as his brother swayed for a moment before he managed to right himself.

 

“Okay, here’s the plan.  You give me a couple of minutes to place one in the North corner of the basement.  When I come back up, you leave the salt circle and head for the East Corner over there.”  He nodded towards a wall near the front door.  “Then you head for the kitchen and place one on the opposite wall.  Watch out for flying pans and other implements.  He already tried to nail me once with them.”

 

Sam nodded as he put the two bags in the pocket of his jacket.  He also picked up his own shot gun and checked to make sure it was loaded.  “You know once he figures it out—we’re toast right?”

 

“Not if we’re quick about it hop-a-long…”  Dean placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and looked into his brother’s face.  He didn’t like the unfocused eyes or the sweat that was running down his brother’s hairline.  “You sure you can do this Sammy?”

 

  1. I’m not gonna be able to carry your heavy ass out of here.”



 

“No worries little bro’ just make sure you watch yours because we’re running out of bandages…”  Dean winked before he grabbed his gun and headed towards the basement. 

 

**ooOoo**

 

 _“So Sammy.  You would rather play tag with a ghost than bunk with me?”_   Lucifer sat on the edge of the sofa, his hand running down his chest to rest between his thighs.  _“I mean seriously, I’ve heard better plans from those poor souls on the Titanic.  At least most of them knew when to throw in the towel…”_

 

Sam ignored the demon as he watched for his brother to return.  There was no way he was going to let his hallucinations interfere with the hunt.  He quickly reached for his scar and pushed it.  With a huff Lucifer shimmered from view.  It was getting harder and harder to drive him back, but for now at least the room was quiet.  He drew in a deep breath and winced as his ribs reminded him that stairs were not his friend lately.

 

A moment later he saw Dean appear.  “I’m heading upstairs.  If I finish first, I’ll come help you down here…”

 

Sam nodded as he moved towards the front of the house.  Luckily that was only a few feet from where he was standing.  He used the point on the end of the walking stick to punch a hole through the plaster before he dropped his first bag into the hole.  As he turned he felt the room grow cold.  He pulled the gun up and took aim at the figure forming between him and the kitchen.  Before he could pull the trigger, it disappeared.

 

“Dean, the cat’s out of the bag!”  Sam called in warning up the stairs before he moved as quickly as his injured body would allow towards the kitchen.  He managed to get the hole in the plaster, but before he could get the final bag placed he felt himself yanked back into the up-ended kitchen table.  His breath left his lungs as his ribs screamed in agony.  Before he could move, a frying pan headed for him.  He managed to deflect it with his arm, but cringed at the pain.  He didn’t think his arm was broken, but it hurt like a bitch. 

 

“You will not have her!”  Roger Browning appeared, a large knife clutched in his hand.  Sam recalled that the lover had been stabbed multiple times.  If he didn’t get to his gun, he would be a pin cushion.  Sam rolled from the remains of the broken table, getting to his hands and knees he lunged for the gun.  He gasped as a sharp pain ran through his shoulder.

 

“Son of a bitch!”  Sam cried out as he managed to get his hand on the gun.  He didn’t bother to take aim as he rolled to the side and pulled the trigger.  The ghost screamed before he disappeared.  The knife had only been a few inches from Sam’s chest.

 

“Sammy!”  Dean called out.  Sam could hear his brother’s boots on the stairs.  The ghost appeared again, this time in the door between the kitchen and the living room.  Sam aimed and shot again just a moment before his brother appeared.

 

“Hey!  It’s me!”  Dean called as he rushed into the kitchen. 

 

Sam didn’t have time to argue.  He tossed the bag from his pocket to his brother.  “Give me your gun, I’m out!”  He couldn’t get to the wall, but he could damn well protect his brother’s back.  The older Winchester handed Sam his gun and headed for the hole.  Once again the ghost appeared.  “Duck!”  Sam yelled as he aimed and pulled the trigger.

 

“Son of a bitch!”  Dean cried out as he finally got the bag into the wall.  As soon as it fell into place there was a blinding white light followed by a loud scream.  “NOOOOOOO!!!!”

 

Sam began speaking an old cleansing prayer he’d learned years before from Pastor Jim.  He wasn’t sure it would be enough, but he it couldn’t hurt. 

 

  
_I believe and trust the truth, that you alone have all the power and authority in Heaven and on Earth.  
  
I come to you, asking for the spiritual cleansing of this place, for it to become new and clean supernaturally, so that this place may glorify Father.  
  
In Your Name, I ask you to move in this house and cleanse it. I renounce any sinful items ever kept here, I renounce any sinful things that were broadcast here,  
I renounce any sinful or evil people who lived here or entered here.  
  
In Your Name, I renounce any satanic claim attempts on this place, or on those who live here, or on items kept here, based upon these things that I have renounced.  
  
In Your Name, I bind, rebuke and command any demon, false angel, spirit or ghost trying to make home here. I command you in the name of our heavenly Father to go away and never come back again.  
  
I ask You LORD to place your blessing and spiritual protection on this place._

_AMEN_

 

 

As he finished the prayer, he noticed a slight shimmer and for a moment he could have sworn he saw—but it couldn’t be.  He closed his eyes and opened them again when he thought he heard a soft voice “About time Idjits.”

 

“Bobby?”  Sam whispered as he tried to clear his vision, but instead of it getting clearer, he felt the room graying around him.  He struggled to remain conscious but a strange lethargy was overtaking him.  He didn’t want to sleep; the darkness only brought him pain.

 

“Sammy?”  Dean was kneeling beside him, his hands moved slowly over the injured hunter’s body to check for any new injuries.  Sam gasped as Dean touched his shoulder.  “What?  Oh my God, you’re bleeding out!”

 

So that explained the increased dizziness.  He’d forgotten the ghost had gotten him in the shoulder with his knife.  He blinked as he watched Dean reach for an old towel to place on the wound.  “You stay with me…hear me Sam?”  His brother’s voice had a strange echoing quality to it.  For a moment it was almost like…

 

“Dean?”  Sam said softly before his eyes rolled up into his head and knew no more.

 

 

**ooOoo**

 

Dean watched in horror as his brother went limp in his arms.  “Damn it Sammy, you promised to be careful!” 

 

He looked around the kitchen and realized he needed to get his brother to the car and get them out of here.  Sam might need a hospital or at the very least, he’d have to raid one to get supplies.  They were too far out for him to do that.  He stood and opened the back door.  He let out a sigh of relief when the cool night air wafted through the doorway.  He took a moment to breathe in the crisp air calming himself and letting the adrenaline high dissipate a little. 

 

“Okay Sammy.  I’m gonna move your gigantor ass out on the back porch here.  Then I’ll grab our stuff and put it with you before I go round and get the car.  Of course if you wanna wake up and help, I wouldn’t argue…”  His only answer was the sound of the crickets coming through the open doorway.  “Right, so here we go…”

 

It took him a good half hour to get everything out of the house and into the car.  Of course, it was times like this that he missed his baby.  She had a nice big back seat where his brother could lie and rest.  This car, the best he could do was to put him in the passenger seat, a pillow taken from the house was used to support his sibling’s head against the door and a blanket covered him.  Not once had his brother regained consciousness.  The only sign of life was the shallow rise and fall of his brother’s chest.

 

Dean pulled out of the driveway and began heading down the road towards the next small town he could find.  He knew using a hotel was risky, but he was pretty sure he had enough cash to get them a nice place at least until Sam felt better.  As he headed up into the mountains of Idaho towards Montana he just hoped they could avoid a hospital.  Maybe he could find a small clinic.  It was times like this he missed Bobby.  He was sure the old hunter would have a contact or two who could help them.

 

He thought about their oldest friends, almost all of them gone now.  The rest were scattered and Dean never felt right about contacting them.  He couldn’t deal with another friend’s death.  But as he gazed over at his brother, he realized he couldn’t deal with his  sibling’s death either.  There was one possibility—a friend he hadn’t spoken to in years.  Hell as far as he knew, he might also be long dead.

 

The hunter pulled over to the side of the road.  He got out and quickly went to the trunk to get his father’s journal.  Sam kept it now in his duffle.  He opened the book and used a flashlight to locate the phone number.  As he dialed, he kept his fingers crossed that the man was still alive and would still be willing to help. 

 

 

**ooOoo**

 

  1. His long black hair was now streaked with silver but he still moved like a man half his age of 45.



 

“Hello?”  Joshua finally answered; his curiosity peeked by the unlisted number.

 

“Joshua?”  A voice that sounded familiar but one he knew couldn’t be came through the phone.

 

“John?”  A soft sigh of breath was followed by a short chuckle. 

 

“Close, this is Dean Winchester.  It’s been a few years…”  Joshua shook his head.  Both boys had been youngsters the last time he and John Winchester had been on a hunt together.  He’d heard from Dean a few times, mostly with questions when a hunt involved Native American spirits.  But the last time they had talked was before John’s death. 

 

“I’m sorry about your father Dean.  I meant to call…” 

 

“S’okay Joshua, I understand.”  Joshua knew the boy did understand all too well.  He’d kept up some through Bobby Singer and from the sounds of it; the two Winchester cubs had survived more than most men would ever have to endure in a lifetime. 

 

“So what can I do for you son.  You need some info…”  Dean broke into the conversation, his voice laced with worry as he continued. 

 

“No, well maybe?  Look, Sam’s pretty badly hurt from the last hunt and if we can avoid a hospital or any other public health facility that would be great.  I was wondering if you knew of anyone in west Montana who might be able to help on the QT.”  Dean’s voice dropped off for a second and Joshua heard the sound of a car door opening.  He heard the worry in the boy’s voice as he spoke to his injured sibling.

 

“Sammy, I’m talking to Joshua to see if we can find…”  Dean paused and Joshua heard a soft mumble but couldn’t make it out.  “I know Sam, no hospitals and no drugs—but we might have to risk…”

 

Joshua wasn’t sure what kind of trouble the boys were in, but he’d promised John a long time ago, he’d be there for them if called.  “Dean, you head over here.  You remember my cabin outside of Missoula?”

 

“Yeah…near the Blackfoot River right?” 

 

“Right, just head here and we’ll figure it out.  I know someone who might be able to help, no questions asked.”  Joshua sat up in the bed and began to pull on his pants.  “How far out are you?”

 

Dean paused, he could hear the sound of paper rattling and then he answered.  “About 45 minutes give or take.  We’re just leaving Idaho now.”

 

“I’ll be ready…”  Joshua said as he hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall**

**Chapter 5**

 

 

 

 

Dean pulled up in front of the large cabin located in a secluded canyon in the mountains.  Sam had dropped off again after their short conversation back in Idaho.  He’d managed to get some fluids into him and another dose of pain killers but he knew Sam needed more than he could provide in a hotel.  He saw the lights on in the front of the cabin and wondered briefly what Joshua knew about them and their current situation.  Part of him didn’t want to drag the man into the mess but a low moan from his brother, sealed the deal for him.  They needed help and for now Joshua was willing to give it.

 

Besides it had become a moot point as the door opened to reveal their old friend.  Dean noticed that other than being a bit older, the man looked exactly the same—dangerous.  He can’t remember ever seeing the man smile in all the years they had known him.  But if you needed a person to back you up on a hunt, they didn’t come any better.  Still, Sam had made him promise before he passed out again to tell Joshua what he might be facing if he helped them.

 

“You gonna just spend the night out here Dean or do you need my help getting the young cub inside?”  Joshua walked to stand next to the oldest Winchester as he exited the car.

 

“There’s something you need to know first before we go any further…the reason I can’t take Sam to a hospital…”  Dean jumped slightly when Joshua placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Know all about it Dean.  Bobby kept me in the loop, just in case…”  Joshua looked up towards the mountains for a moment before his dark gaze landed back on Dean.  “…in case the Leviathans or something else took him out of the game.  I tried to contact you, but your phone was disconnected.”

 

“That was Frank’s idea.  I change phones more often now than I change my underwear.”  Dean sighed.  He glanced inside the car to make sure Sam was still okay before he continued.  “So you know all about Sam and the wall…everything?”  Dean knew Joshua could be trusted but a part of him still felt the pain of what some other hunters had tried to do when they found out about Sam’s dark destiny.  He watched as Joshua nodded. 

 

“Couldn’t have been much fun for Sam…”  The hunter looked hard at Dean.  “…or you either.  You’ve both been places none of us hope to visit as I understand it.  It has left its mark on you both and for that I’m sorry.  I can’t change what has happened but if you want it, you have my help.”

 

Dean let the breath he was holding out slowly.  It had been so long since he’d had a feeling of being safe, he’d forgotten how good it could feel.  Without further discussion, the two men managed to carry the youngest Winchester into the cabin.  Joshua had taken them into a room where there was a single queen sized bed.  From the personal effects, it had to be the hunter’s bedroom. 

 

“You sure about this Joshua?  I mean, we could make him comfortable on the sofa out there and I could just take up a piece of the floor.  You don’t have to move out of your room man…”  Dean watched as Joshua moved towards a connecting door only to return with a basin filled with water and his own medical kit.

 

“Don’t worry Dean.  There’s another room in the loft where I’ll stay until you two are ready to leave.  There’s no way we will get your brother up the ladder and if the heat I feel coming off him is any sign of things to come, having the shower and bathroom close by will be better for everyone.”  The mention of Sam’s fever was enough to get Dean refocused where he should be, on his brother. 

 

The two men managed to remove Sam’s clothes, leaving him in his boxers for the time being.  Joshua checked out the shoulder wound and determined it just needed to be cleaned and stitched.  However he was concerned about Sam’s shallow breathing and the swelling of the young Winchester’s knee.  It was decided they would work on the fever and shoulder first and in the morning take Sam to see a friend of Joshua’s for a quick x-ray just to make sure there wasn’t more damage than they could see.

 

Luckily Joshua had saline solution and antibiotics that they could feed to the injured hunter intravenously.  Since Sam appeared to be unable to wake up at the moment, it was the best way to replenish the fluids he’d lost and knock out the infection that had started in the knife wound. 

 

 

“You said he had a concussion too?”  Joshua asked as he lifted Sam’s eye lid and shone a light to check for reaction.  “His eyes are equal, but a bit slow reacting to the light.  I don’t think there’s anything worse going on but we’ll have to watch him close tonight.”

 

Dean sighed.  “I just hope he’s getting some rest.”  He used the damp wash cloth to wipe the sweat from his brother’s face before he continued.  “I can’t remember the last time he managed a full night’s sleep.”

 

“Nightmares?”  Joshua asked as he started to pack away the medical kit.

 

Dean wasn’t sure how much the hunter knew, but Sam had told him to be honest with the man.  He just hated to talk about his brother’s issues with others.  It made it seem more real somehow.  He jumped as Joshua slapped him on the shoulder.  “Come on squirt, lets grab a cup of joe and you can tell me all about what’s going on with your brother.”  Joshua looked over at Sam for a moment before he pulled Dean towards the door to the other room.  “Don’t worry, we’ll hear him if he needs us and you look like you haven’t slept either.  So either you get some caffeine to refuel or you lie down next to your brother—your choice Dean.”

 

Dean huffed.  “Squirt—who you calling squirt?” 

 

Joshua stood to his full height and looked down at the oldest Winchester.  Dean had forgotten that the man had always been a giant.  He even made Sam look small in comparison.  Deciding it was a battle not worth fighting, Dean headed for the small kitchen on the other side of the cabin.  “So you take yours black right?”

 

Joshua chuckled as he pulled down two cups.  “Is there any other way?”

 

Both men sat down at the kitchen table.  Dean took a couple of sips of the brew and smacked his lips in appreciation.  It had been a while since he’d had something that wouldn’t remove paint from a brush.  “S’good.  Thanks…”

 

“So, Sam is having problems with nightmares?”  Joshua prompted.

 




 

 

**ooOoo**

 

Sam felt a soft bed beneath him and for a moment, he enjoyed the feeling of clean sheets against his overheated skin.  Something tickled his nose causing him to try to raise his hand to scratch, only to find he couldn’t lift his arm.  His eyes popped open to find himself chained to the headboard.  His naked body was on display against the dark satin sheet beneath him. 

 

“Good morning Sammy.  Did you miss me?”  Dean/Lucifer said softly as he leaned forward and tapped the captive man’s nose.  “See, I keep my promises.  You were such a good boy for me during our last session; I thought I’d give you a small reward.”

 

The hunter groaned softly as he tried to figure out what the bastard had planned.  It wasn’t the first time he’d used Dean to torment him.  Sometimes it was through hated words and other times it was through violent acts.  But the times it hurt the worst was when he provided comfort.  It reminded him too much of what he’d lost—what he’d never have again.  When he was gentle, the pain became almost more than he could bear.

 

“Why so depressed?  It’s not like you’ll never get to see your brother again.”  Sam’s head snapped over to look at the demon, his breath catching in his throat. 

 

“You stay away from him you bastard…”  Sam ground out letting the hatred he felt for the being bleed through his eyes. 

 

Dean/Lucifer chuckled.  “And just what will you do to stop me?  You don’t even have your meat suit anymore thanks to your personal guardian angel.  But he messed up, didn’t get all the goods and what’s better?  He doesn’t know it.” 

 

“So what…”  Sam tried to sound brave. 

 

“So your meat suit is walking around top side enjoying the sunshine while you are stuck down here with me and no one even knows you’re here.  Even the great Dean Winchester is fooled into thinking he has his little brother back.  Everyone’s happy except for poor wittle Sammy.”  The demon sat back and slapped his forehead.  “Of course, that’s why you’re such a downer.  Tell you what, I need a day off and because I’m honestly glad that you finally saw the light and said yes to me, why don’t we both just pretend huh?”

 

Sam rattled the chains that held him captive.  “Pretend we’re free?  We both know it’s not true so why bother?”

 

The demon snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared.  “Last time I was here, I was alone—untouchable even to the lowest demon.  Do you know what it’s like to never be touched?”  Sam shuddered as the demon moved his finger down his chest.  He gasped as the calloused hand stroked his cock gently while soft lips latched onto one of his nipples.  Against his wishes he could feel his body responding to the stimulation.

 

“You curse me for showering you with attention but I wonder, if you were in total isolation, would you long for the one person who could make you feel again?  Tell me Sammy, do you want me to continue or should I leave you alone with nothing more than your regrets?”  Dean/Lucifer nibbled at his ear lobe sending a chill down his spine.  He knew the game; the bastard wanted him to beg for something he knew was wrong.  He’d never felt this way about his brother and yet, when Dean’s lips moved to the juncture between his neck and shoulder he couldn’t contain the moan of satisfaction—he wanted more—needed it and he’d take it even though it was an illusion.  Why?  Because this was the only way he’d ever get his Dean again.

 

Dean/Lucifer smiled as he moved to lie between Sam’s legs.  “You have to tell me what you want Sammy—beg me for it and I’ll give it to you.  Right now, no strings attached.  A brief moment in time where you can have your brother and show him how much you love him…” 

 

Tears gathered in Sam’s eyes as he gave in once again.  The bastard was right, even when he was hurting him; it took away from the time he had to relive his past—a past that he would rather forget.  He gazed up into the green eyes so like Dean’s and yet so different.  Where his brother’s eyes were filled with life—all Sam could see was death.  It wouldn’t be the first time he’d given in and it wouldn’t be the last.  He reached up and briefly let his fingers trace the freckles along his brother’s nose before he turned and nodded.  “Please, I want you to fuck me—do what you want with me…”

 

“Boy you really suck at acting.  Now face me and kiss me—kiss me like you mean it—like you want your brother to fuck your brains out…”  Dean/Lucifer leaned closer.  “Do it or you get the beast instead…”

 

Sam pulled Dean/Lucifer into his arms and pressed his lips against his brother’s.  He closed his eyes and for the first time, allowed himself to believe this was Dean.  A soft moan escaped his lips as the kiss was returned, gentle at first but more demanding as it continued.  Sam used his hands to move along the strong back, feeling the muscles move beneath the skin.  He’d fucked a demon while he lived, chose her over his brother and had been fucked by worse since he’d been in the cage.  It only made sense that he’d give away the last piece of his soul and have sex his brother.

 

“That’s right baby, just go with the program…”  The demon sat back, Dean’s cocky grin on his face as he pushed Sam’s legs up to expose his hole.  Before the young hunter could speak, he felt his cock swallowed by the same mouth that had laughed with him and cried with him.  As his dick disappeared further into the moist cavern, he let his head fall back only to pick it up again when he felt a finger enter him. 

 

“Please Dean…need you…”  Sam ground out.  The fire building in his groin was quickly surpassing his guilt over feeling this good.  Another finger entered him causing pain but it was offset by the pleasure being provided with his brother’s mouth.  Just as he thought he’d come, the demon pulled off his cock with a loud plop. 

 

“You have to wait for me Sammy and I’m just getting started.”  Sam groaned in frustration as he tried to find the friction he needed.  But Dean/Lucifer simply laughed before he lowered his head and began to insert his tongue between his fingers. 

 

“Oh God!”  Sam panted out as he felt the moist heat of the tongue lapping at his inner walls.  There was no way a human tongue could get that far inside and yet it was Dean’s head he saw nestled between his legs.  He reached forward and began to run his hands through the spiked hair, remembering the texture and feel as the tongue inside him continued to drive him mad with the need to come.

 

Again, just as he was getting close, the mouth stopped and a pair of green eyes glanced up at him in glee.  “Getting a bit hot and bothered are you?  Just wait for act three…”

 

The demon pushed Sam’s legs further up until the man was bent in half.  The hunter watched through half lidded eyes as Dean/Lucifer pumped his hard member a few times before he lined himself up and shoved in.

 

“GAH!”  Sam cried out at the sudden pain that filled him.  Even with the preparation, he was still being taken dry.  “No, stop!”  He cried out as the demon began to thrust but his cries went unheard as his legs were pressed further back and the cock drilling into him went deeper.  A hand began to pump his cock in sync with the thrusts, pulling hard enough to hurt and yet still he could feel his orgasm building. 

 

After a few more thrusts he felt liquid heat filling him even as his own cock erupted to coat his stomach and chest with sticky come.  It felt like he was going to keep going forever but eventually he came back to his senses only to still feel a large cock in his ass and a hand pumping his now oversensitive member.

 

“I told you not to come before I gave you permission, now we’ll just have to get you hard again…”  Dean/Lucifer chuckled as he began pounding into Sam again.  The young hunter felt tears falling down his face as the pain increased.  The brief moment of pleasure was soon replaced by pain so intense he felt he was being split in two.

 

“Please Dean…”  Sam cried out, his mind telling him it would do nothing, but his heart called for the only one who could stop his pain.  “Dean…need you…”

 

“Aw cupcake, don’t worry.  Big brother will give you what you need…”  Sam sobbed as the torture continued.  The same cycle over and over with Dean/Lucifer coming deep inside him and him shooting his load until there was nothing left to shoot.  His orgasms were not only dry, but painful to the point he thought the skin was being rubbed from his dick.  Yet the demon continued.

 

“Dean…”  Sam cried as he felt himself falling away again.

 

 

 

**ooOoo**

 

Joshua stood and filled both their cups.  On his way back to the table he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and added it to the brew.  Dean took a sip and smiled at the older hunter.  He’d told Sam he was cutting back, but he didn’t say he was going to cut it out completely.  “So he sees Lucifer even when he’s awake?”  Joshua said softly.

 

“Yeah, I’m telling you I thought for sure I’d lost him in that warehouse.  I wasn’t sure if he was going to shoot me or himself.  But I managed to break through and have been able to continue so far…”  Dean sighed.

 

“…yet you’re afraid one of these times he won’t come back.”  When Dean nodded Joshua didn’t immediately respond.  He sat looking in his drink for a moment before he looked up, his eyes dark and filled with an emotion Dean couldn’t identify.

 

“He’ll come back to you Dean.  He might get lost for awhile—but he always returns to his big brother.  He has no choice and neither do you…”  The man stood and glanced at the bedroom.  “I’ve felt it since the first time I met you two.  There’s a connection that goes deep—sometimes it’s almost like a physical presence in the room.”  He turned and sat back down.  “Your father felt it and encouraged it which is why you are both here today.  He believed together you two were almost invincible and I believe he was right.”

 

“You know he sold his soul for me right?”  Dean said quietly.  “When I figured it out, I was so angry but then Sammy died and well…”

 

Joshua chuckled.  “You discovered your father was human—as are you and your brother in there.  I didn’t say you two were saints, although from what I’ve heard—being an angel isn’t all its cracked up to be either.  But you both have a balance—similar to the balance my people have found in nature.  You will find your way back just as your younger brother will—it will just take time.”

 

Dean shook his head.  “Yeah, about that.  With so many things hunting us, I’m betting we’ll be long gone before we figure it out.”

 

“Just take it one day—one moment—at a time.  It’s all we can do.”

 

With a soft chuckle the oldest Winchester stood and placed his hand on Joshua’s shoulder.  “So Yoda, what time do we need to be at that clinic you mentioned?”

 

“It’s not far and Jonathan said we could stop in anytime.  Just to call before we come so he can get things ready for us.”

 

Dean’s eyes sparkled for a moment before he turned to look towards the bedroom.  “Yeah, I can’t wait to see Sam’s reaction when he finds out where he’s going.  I hope he likes a dog biscuit instead of a sucker….”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall**

**Chapter 6**

 

 

 

 

Dean sighed as he touched his brother’s face.  The fever seemed to be holding at least and his brother appeared to be resting, even if his face scrunched up in pain whenever he moved.  The older hunter gently began to wash his brother’s skin.  He wanted to remove the dirt, blood and grime but also knew it would help with the fever.

 

As he continued, his mind went back to the other times he’d done this same task.  Taking care of Sam was as natural as breathing to him.  It gave him a purpose but after all that happened, he’d realized that it couldn’t be the only reason to continue.  He’d thought having a family with Lisa and Ben might help him fill the hole Sammy’s dying had left.  But even they hadn’t been enough.  He had been living a lie and he’d know it.

 

Bobby was right.  He was born to do one thing and that was to hunt.  Yet he no longer got the thrill after winning.  Instead, he found himself wondering if the next one would be their last.  They had lost so much and yet here they were again, trying to save a world that would lock them up and throw away the key if they ever got caught.  All he had left again was the person who lies here in the bed—Sam was his reason for fighting on, that and the need to see Dick Roman become a permanent ink blot on the canvas of life.

 

“So Sammy, I’ve been thinking.  Once we get Dick sorted, maybe we should go and visit the Grand Canyon—what do you think?”  He didn’t expect an answer and of course he didn’t get one.  “That’s okay, you rest now.  Joshua has a friend who has agreed to take a picture of your insides to make sure everything is where it should be.  Of course, we’ll have to change your name—maybe Rover? Oh wait—I know, how about Old Yeller?”  He stopped and shuddered as he remembered how the movie ended.  “Better yet, we should go with something more in our line, right Scooby?”

 

Sam still remained silent except for an odd groan here and there.  Hopefully he’d be awake by morning, otherwise it was going to be tough getting him to the vet and back again.  He only hoped the nightmares would stay away long enough for his sibling’s body to properly heal.  “Well looks like we share a bed again Sasquatch.  Just remember; keep your freaky long arms to yourself.  Last time I ended up with a Sammy blanket I had to wait for you to wake up before I could hit the head.  So unless you want a wet bed this time, you need to stay on your side…”

 

Dean quickly went in to the bathroom to empty the bowl of water and to get ready for bed.  He thought about taking a shower, but decided to wait until the morning.  He didn’t want to leave Sam alone in case his nightmares returned or in case he woke and had trouble figuring out where he was.  So he quickly washed up and headed back to the bed.  The hunter pulled the blanket over them both as he moved closer to his brother.  He placed a hand over his brother’s heart before he closed his eyes.  Calmed by the steady beat beneath his fingers he finally fell asleep.

 

**ooOoo**

 

The sunlight spilled across the room and into the eyes of the youngest Winchester.  Sam groaned softly as his body slowly came back on-line.  The first thing he noticed was he was in a bed.  He was practically naked and Dean was snuggled against his side with one arm thrown across his chest—just like...

 

“Dean?”  Sam squeaked out as his breathing picked up speed.  The last thing he remembered was his brother fucking him until he bled.  Sam shoved the sleeping man aside and rolled to get out of the bed.  Unfortunately, his knee refused to support his weight and he ended up on the floor. 

 

“S’mmy?”  Dean croaked before Sam heard him exclaim.  “Sammy!  What the Hell?”

 

Sam managed to move to the wall and quickly pulled his good knee up to his chest, hugging it tight as he whimpered.  He didn’t want Dean anymore—he’d rather have the beast.  When Lucifer wore his brother’s face, it made it harder and harder for him to remember what his brother was really like.  He wouldn’t let the demon take that memory from him—he couldn’t or he’d go insane.  His eyes landed on the figure in the doorway.  _“Morning Bunkie—did you sleep well? I know I did…”_

 

“No!..not real…not…”  But the bed and his brother sleeping with him and the pain in his body all conspired with his view.  He was back in the cage and this was another sick scenario.  He let his head drop as the first tear fell.  He was so tired.  He just wanted to sleep—just one night where he saw nothing but darkness.

 

The young hunter jumped as a hand rested on his head, a familiar voice tried to call him out of his hiding place.  “Hey…can you feel me Sammy?  Remember, I’m real.  Come on man, just concentrate.  I know you’re hurt and confused.  But that’s the concussion and your injuries.  You’re not back there—you’re here with me.” 

 

Sam shook his head.  “Won’t work, you were—were…”  He swallowed unable to complete the sentence.

 

“I was what Sammy?”  Dean asked as he continued to run his fingers through Sam’s hair in a soothing motion.  But that was too close to the memories, too much like it had been before.  “Come on Sammy, look at me and tell me what you saw.”

 

“You were in bed with me and youwerehuggingme” Sam managed before he drew himself in tighter. 

 

“I was what?”  Dean asked as he tried to get Sam to look up at him.  After a moment Sam allowed his brother to raise his head. 

 

“You were hugging me…”  Sam said softly as if it was the worst thing in the world that could happen between the two brothers.

 

“Okay, first—I wasn’t hugging you; I was sleeping in the only bed in the room…but Sammy?”  Dean paused and swallowed before he continued.  “Why can’t I hug you—you know if I wanted to—which I totally don’t right now because that wouldn’t be manly and we’re definitely in a place where that wouldn’t be cool.  I mean Joshua is just upstairs Dude…”

 

Sam blinked at the words trying to make sense but what got through to him was the uncertainty and fear he saw in his brother’s eyes.  It always came back to the eyes.  It was the one thing Lucifer had never gotten right.

 

 _“Yes, but you called me by his name so I couldn’t have been that bad.  You enjoyed it Sammy, admit it.  You like being fucked by your big brother…why don’t you tell him how much you enjoyed it?”_   Lucifer chuckled as he knelt beside Dean.  Sam felt his face being pulled back towards his brother.

 

“He’s not here Sammy, but I am.  You don’t have to tell me about it, I understand believe me.  I still can’t…”  Dean looked down for a moment before he looked back at Sam.  “I can’t tell you everything that happened to me when I was down there either.  I know it makes it feel real again if you say it out loud.  But if you want to talk about it—I’m here.”

 

“I am too—for you…” Sammy managed as he slowly uncurled.  “…anytime you want to talk, I’ll listen.”

 

Dean chuckled.  “I know baby bro’ but right now, how about we just get you back on the bed.  If Joshua comes in here right now, he’ll be wondering what we’ve been up to in that bed…”  Sam tried to quell the fear that spiked at the mention of the bed but he quickly tamped it down.  He could see it was the only place for his brother to sleep and after he realizes his ass didn’t hurt the way it should if something had happened, it was clear who was telling the truth.

 

“So you couldn’t get two queens huh?”  Sam muttered as he let his brother help him to his feet.  Dean took most of his weight as they moved back towards the bed.  With a soft sigh, he lay back down.  “Where are we?”  The young hunter finally managed to ask.  “You found Joshua?”

 

“Didn’t know I was lost.”  Joshua’s voice caused both Winchesters to look at the figure entering the room.  “Nice to see you awake Sam.”

 

“Thanks…” Sam replied softly as he pulled the blankets up to cover himself.  It was silly because if Joshua was here, he had probably already seen him.  But after his last nightmare, he was still feeling exposed.

 

“So I’m going to fix us a quick breakfast.  Dean if you can get your brother dressed, we should head over to Jonathan’s in about an hour okay?”

 

“Sounds good Joshua and thanks…”  Dean said as he chuckled softly.  As soon as Joshua left, Sam swatted him.

 

“It’s not funny Dean.”  Sam said under his breath

 

“Oh that’s not what I was laughing about Scooby…”  Dean snickered as he pulled out some clothes for both boys from their duffels and began to get his brother ready.

 

**ooOoo**

 

To say that Sam was a little embarrassed as they sat in the small waiting room at the local vet’s office was to put it mildly.  They were the only ones there that didn’t have some kind of four legged friend.  “Could’ve waited until after hours Dean…”  Sam hissed under his breath.

 

“Naw, besides once we go back into the lab area, Jonathan said there would be no one there except for him.  We just have to wait for him to finish up with his other patients first.”  Dean chuckled.  “Buck up Scooby Doo—I’m sure he’s got a whole box of Scooby Snacks with your name on them.”

 

“Fine Shaggy…but as I recall, you usually eat them all before I get one.”  Sam replied with a slight grin.

 

“Dude have you ever tasted them?  Of course I want my share…mmmmm”  Dean rubbed his stomach and smacked his lips.  The woman with the small Yorkie glanced sideways and grinned.  She picked the small dog up and adjusted his T-shirt that proclaimed he was a ‘Killer”. 

 

“Cute dog…”  Dean said without missing a beat. 

 

“Why thanks…you here to pick up or drop off?”  The woman asked making polite conversation.

 

Dean looked at Sam.  Since they didn’t have a dog lying at their feet, he figured the answer was obvious.  But he didn’t mind playing nice with the woman and her pet rat.  Besides, it would be fun using her to pick on his little brother.  “Picking up.  Our rescue dog Scooby had to have his manhood snipped…”

 

Sam heard the soft chuckle as he crossed his legs without really thinking about how it would look.  It was all Dean could do not to fall out of the chair laughing.  “Oh, don’t worry…” The Yorkie lady said as she patted her dog.  “…just a few snips and a couple of stitches.  He won’t miss it, will he Toby?  Of course, you know it won’t stop them from ah getting the urge right?”

 

“Really?”  Dean couldn’t help himself.  The flush on Sam’s neck was quickly moving north. 

 

“Yeah, Toby loves to use some of his toys for a little relief.  Don’t you pookie?”  She nuzzled the small dog that licked her nose before giving a short bark.

 

Luckily before she could continue the nurse called out that it was her turn.  She stopped and patted Sam on the shoulder.  “Don’t worry hun.  I’m sure it will look worse than it really is.  You dog will be just fine.”

 

This time Dean couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing as the woman disappeared into the exam room.

 

“Just wait Dean…next time you’re hurt, I’m looking for the closest big animal hospital.”  Sam hissed beneath his breath.

 

As Dean wiped his eyes he saw Joshua come from the back of the clinic.  The man to his credit didn’t question what had transpired but simply motioned for them to follow him.  With Joshua taking one side and Dean taking the other, they managed to get the injured hunter back to the lab and settled on the exam table. 

 

A few minutes later Jonathan entered.  He looked like most country vets, with graying hair and wire rimmed glasses.  The man was probably a little older than Joshua.  “So this is our Scooby huh?”

 

Dean was serious now as he looked at the vet.  He didn’t mind kidding his little brother, but he also needed to make sure the guy knew what he was doing.  “Yeah, you sure you have the right equipment to do this doc?”

 

Jonathan laughed.  “Dean, it’s the same that’s used on humans.  Don’t worry; I’ve helped out more than one hunter in my time.”  He glanced over at Joshua who simply smiled.

 

A short time later and a few more jokes at his little brother’s expense gave them their first good news.  Dean looked at his brother’s profile as they headed back towards the cabin.  His brother was too quiet and it was time to check in to make sure he wasn’t in another place.  “So a few weeks on crutches and your knee will be good as new.  Doc also said that your ribs aren’t broken, just badly bruised.  Finally something seems to be going our way…”

 

Sam glanced over at Dean and sighed.  “You know I was there in the same room when he gave you the results.”  His brother paused for a moment, swallowing before he continued.  “Are you going to wait or are you going to leave me with Joshua?”

 

“Wait, what?  Where the hell did that come from?”  Dean asked as he kept his eye on the mountain road.

 

“I know how much you want to kill Dick.  The only thing that has delayed you is the hunts that keep coming up.  Well I can’t hunt and we know where he is, so when will you be leaving?”  Sam’s voice cracked slightly as he coughed before turning to look out the window.

 

Dean pulled the car to the side of the road.  “What makes you think I’d leave you behind Sam?  Didn’t I tell you I’d be here until you—well until you’re feeling more in control?”

 

  1. I thought we’d gotten past that, but I guess I was wrong.”



 

The older hunter shook his head.  He knew some of this was his brother’s way of pushing him away.  Something had scared him last night—something that had to do with him.  In the past he would have been hurt by his brother’s lack of faith in him.  But he now saw things a little differently.  All he could see was a scared four year old Sammy who insisted there was a monster under his bed and wouldn’t go to sleep until Dean assured him it was gone. 

 

“I’m not leaving you behind Sammy.  Besides, in case you didn’t notice—I won’t just be sitting around.  Joshua and I are going to do some more research to see if we can’t figure out what the Leviathan’s might be up to and he’s going to see if there is anything in his lore that hints at what might kill them.  If you feel up to it, you can help…”  Dean shrugged as he started up the car and began to drive back to the cabin. 

 

Sam remained quiet for a few more minutes before he cleared his throat and looked back at Dean.  “I’m sorry…”

 

Dean was about to shake his head, but instead he decided to ask.  “Why?”

 

His younger brother wrapped his arms around his middle and bit his lower lip.  A sure sign that he was trying to find a way to say something the older Winchester was probably not prepared to hear.  He watched for a few more minutes until his brother finally sighed and began to speak.  “He used to reward me when I pleased him…”

 

“Lucifer?”

 

Sam nodded.  “Yeah, he did things, made me do things and sometimes…it was just easier to give in.”

 

Dean nodded.  He knew exactly what his brother meant.  “The place was rigged from the start Sammy.  No matter what you did—what I did, eventually we would give in.  You know Ruby once told me that eventually the human part would be worn away and leave nothing but the demons we hunted.”  He glanced at Sam and smiled.  “Probably the only true thing she said.  But we managed to hold on to that piece of humanity, that’s gotta be worth something don’t you think?”

 

His younger brother chewed on his bottom lip for another minute before he sighed and nodded.  “Yeah, but still—once I said yes to him, it seemed like it was all I ever said.  In a strange way, it felt like I deserved it, so it was okay.”

 

“You didn’t deserve it Sammy, what you did—you saved so many people.”  Dean rebuked the notion that his brother deserved an eternity in Hell.  Sure he’d made mistakes—some of them still hurt.  But seeing him jump into that pit, the look of pure love on his face before he spread his arms and fell, it reminded Dean again that there wasn’t really any black or white, just many shades of gray.

 

“Neither did you…”  Sam said softly.

 

“Yeah well I’m sure you more than paid your dues.  So what was your reward Sammy?”  Dean was purposely changing the topic from his own internal battle.  Besides, he couldn’t help but be curious.

 

For a moment, he didn’t think Sam would answer but with another soft sigh his brother gave the one answer he had suspected but ultimately hoped hadn’t happened to his sibling.  “You—he—he would become you…”

 

“Ah Sammy…”  Dean replied.  He figured the demon had used his face, just like Alistair had used Sam’s.  If they used the same technique then that meant…

 

“Did you at least feel some pleasure Sammy?”  He saw his brother’s mouth drop open.  “I mean when Lucifer fucked you with my face, did he let you enjoy part of it or just cause you pain…”

 

“He ah, well sometimes it…”  Sam blushed furiously before he turned to gaze out the window.

 

Dean smiled softly for a moment.  For him, Alistair had never allowed him a moment’s respite.  To learn that Sam may have found some pleasure or comfort while Lucifer wore his face made him feel better, even if the end result was something he would have never done to his younger brother.  “Huh, who knew…at least he wasn’t a total bastard.”  The older hunter placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

 

“It’s okay Sammy—I mean if you did enjoy some of it…I’m glad.”  The hunter waited a moment and when his brother appeared to be done talking; he simply turned on the radio to fill the silence.  It was better than thinking about the elephant in the car—did Sam still want him in that way?  If so, what would he say?  The truth was he didn’t think he could go there, even for his little brother but from the way Sam was acting, it didn’t seem that he was ready to cross that bridge either.  Dean just hoped that they never had to try because he didn’t know what he’d do.

 

“Get some sleep Sammy.  We’ll be back at Joshua’s in no time…”

 

 


	7. Epilogue

**Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall**

**Epilogue**

 

 

 

 

It had been ten days and Sam was starting to feel the need to leave.  His leg was pretty well healed and he was tired of being mother-henned by his big brother.  But just when he found himself getting bitchy with Dean, he remembered all the times he’d missed his big brother.  So he kept it inside and went along with whatever task Joshua or Dean had set up for him. 

 

He’d been a little surprised at Dean’s reaction to him admitting what Lucifer had done, at least the bigger picture.  He didn’t think he could ever tell him everything.  Yet he should have known that the demons would have done something similar to Dean when he’d done his tour in Hell.  As far as he was concerned, that part could remain in Hell.  He was pretty sure Dean didn’t want to pursue that type of relationship and to be honest, he would never be able to go there—it would make the illusion Lucifer used, real.

 

Things had gotten back to normal or as normal as it could for the Winchesters.  They had spent the last week trying to find out what the Leviathan’s were up to and more importantly, if there was a way to either send them back or kill them.  So far their research hadn’t shown anything new.  Joshua had agreed to reach out carefully to a few hunters he could trust to see if they knew anything.  But in the end, they were pretty much in the same place.  Sam watched as Dean stared out the window, his shoulders tense.  He knew the signs, Dean was ready to leave.

 

“So Dean…maybe we should get back on the road.”  Sam said hesitantly.  “Even if we can’t do something about Dick right now, I’ve found a few hunts that could use our attention.” 

 

Dean turned with his hands in his pockets as he answered.  “Yeah, I figure we’ll leave in the morning.  I just…”  He blew out a breath but Sam waited.  “I wish we knew more about them.  Hell we don’t even know how many we are up against much less what their big master plan is…I think they bet on the wrong horse this time to save humanity…”

 

Sam sighed.  “Maybe so, but do you really want to give up?”

 

His brother’s head jerked up, his eyes filled with anger.  “No fucking way.  Besides, what would we do with all our free time?” Dean grinned, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.  Sam knew his brother was still just as broken as he was but still they had no choice.  They had to move on and hope that once again they could come up with a Hail Mary pass to save the day—again.

 

“I’m going to clean out the car, get our stuff packed so we can take off first thing.”  Dean said after another moment.  Sam wanted to tell him he’d help, but he knew the signs, his brother needed to be alone to work out his frustrations.

 

 

He came to a small clearing near the river and spotted their friend sitting on a log.  Sam moved closer and saw him cast his line into the river.  “Nice rod, but I thought you’d just reach in and grab one out of the river?”

 

“I believe in giving the fish a chance to survive…”  Joshua remarked with a grin.

 

Sam sat down and ran a hand through his hair.  “So, thought I’d tell you we’re leaving tomorrow morning.  I wanted to thank you for everything…”

 

Joshua shrugged.  “You needed help; I was able to give it.  No big deal.”

 

“You know you should make sure you don’t tell anyone we were here right?  There’s no telling who they have copied.  You’ll keep the borax on hand just in case?”  Sam couldn’t help but worry.  They didn’t have many friends left and if they lost anymore, he didn’t think either of them would survive.  Frank’s death had shown that no matter how careful, the Leviathans seemed to be able to ferret out their enemies. 

 

Joshua pulled his leg up before he glanced at the young hunter.  “You have found some peace here.  I believe you will find more of it before this is through.  You know your father always told me you two boys would save the world some day.”

 

Sam shook his head.  “He knew Dean would save the world.  He asked Dean to kill me Joshua if I—well I proved him right.  I was too weak.  Sometimes I think if I hadn’t been born, Dean wouldn’t have had the burden of keeping me from going dark side and Lucifer would never have been a threat…”

 

The other hunter didn’t react immediately as he pulled in his line and cast it again into the water.  He did it in a way that hardly a ripple broke the surface.  “Maybe yes, or maybe they would have gone to plan B and the world would have ended because the alternates were not as strong as you and your brother.  Look Sam, I can’t say I know what you’re going through—no one does, except maybe Dean.  What I do know—what your father knew, is together you and Dean are a formidable team.  If not, why would the Leviathans be worried?”

 

“Still…Lucifer was right, I deserved everything I got and more…”  Sam said softly.

 

“So you paid your debt and now it’s time to forgive yourself.  You can’t change the past Sam and you can’t live in the future.  We can only live in the now.  You can help people, you can make a difference.  It will have to be enough.”  Joshua’s line jerked and he smiled as he pulled in a large fish.  “Looks like today we eat fresh fish…”

 

Sam smiled but as they returned to the cabin he couldn’t help but think maybe like him, the fish had made a wrong choice.  The difference was, he wouldn’t be in the frying pan tonight.  He wasn’t fooled; he could tell that his time was running out.  It took everything he had to try to keep Lucifer in check.  Eventually, Lucifer would win—he always did before.  He only hoped that when he made his choices going forward, they wouldn’t end up with both Winchesters in the frying pan.  In fact, he would do whatever it took to make sure at least Dean made it through—even if it meant he lost.

 

 

The End


End file.
